Nightmares
by True Loathing
Summary: It is a restless night in the Hyuuga household. Summery sucks. NXM, One-shot. Rated T for the beginning and possible future chapters. Short! xD


**Nightmares**

**My first one-shot. (I don't know whether I should continue this and have Mikan's nightmare come true, so I'll leave it up to the reviewers to choose if it should stay a one-shot or go multi-chapter.)**

**Disclaimed! I do not own Gakuen Alice. Although I do own my OC, Yumeko.**

**Rated T because of the introduction and possible later chapters.**

Mikan pushed the tears from her eyes painfully, laying on the floor of her apartment. Her sorrow had taken over her. Natsume had disappeared, Hotaru and Luca had left the academy shortly after graduation, leaving her alone until she had the opportunity to move out. They hadn't even given her their phone numbers or email. She had asked the class rep if he had them before she had left the academy but he had not obtained their contact. And now... she had just found out that her grandfather had died and she could not afford a train ticket to attend his funeral.

She grabbed the knife from the table and pressed it against her shirt before raising it behind her head. She sawed off her waist-length brown hair she had grown out just for Natsume because he had liked her hair down. Soon, the brunette hair was a badly-cut bob that stopped below her ears.

And she just cried. Her hot tears splashed down her cheeks. She threw the knife away from her and it embedded itself into the wall. Mikan let gravity pull her body to the carpet and she just lay, sobbing.

"Mikan..." a familiar voice groaned her name, she ignored it and pounded her fist on the carpet repeatedly, "Mikan!" she stopped her fist, but her sobs for uncontrollable. She listened to the voice, "Wake up, Mikan."

Her eyes snapped open at she gasped. She felt the pressure from the dream lift off her body. Mikan's chocolate colored eyes focused and she noticed she was laying in her and her husband's bed, sweating like mad. She looked up at Natsume, who she had been happily wed for five years. He was hovering above her, trying to muster the most concerned face that his emotionless canvas could.

"Natsume." Mikan whispered. She felt her hair. It wasn't as long as it had originally had been in the dream. The strands fell around her shoulder blades. She swallowed then sighed.

"It was only a dream." Natsume told her, stroking her brunette hair out of her eyes.

"I know." Mikan said, her voice quivering. She traced a finger down his jawline. He buried his face in the pillow, beside her head. He knew she wouldn't want to talk about it, not until she was ready. Natsume pulled back slightly and went to kiss her lips. But before he could, a small voice interrupted him.

"Daddy?" Natsume pulled away from his wife reluctantly and looked at the little girl standing in the door frame, "What are you doing to Mommy?" she had a good mix of her parents genetics. Her raven locks were braided and her chocolate eyes were watery from tiredness. She walked over to her parent's bed, holding her teddy bear close.

Natsume sighed. From the day his daughter had been born, he had been wrapped around her tiny finger, "Nothing, Mommy just had a bad dream." he told her as she crawled onto the bed.

Mikan sat up when she saw her daughter pouting, "What's the matter, Sweetie?" she asked. The young girl settled down between her parents and Mikan pulled her daughter close.

"I had a bad dream too. So did Teddy!"

Mikan stroked the hair from her daughter's eyes, "Its OK, Yumeko." Mikan whispered to her daughter, "What could have given you a bad dream?" she asked.

Yumeko sat up in Mikan's arms and pointed to Natsume, "He told me a story about Alice Academy." Mikan shot Natsume a glare over Yumeko's head.

"Alright, Sweetie, you can sleep with me tonight while you father sleeps out on the couch for scaring you." she grinned slightly as Natsume's mouth fell open a centimeter in surprise and snapped shut again after a few seconds. Yumeko nodded and crawled under the blankets between her parents.

"Do I have to?" Natsume asked, hesitating to leave the bedroom, or the bed for that matter.

Mikan thought on it, biting her lip in concentration. She then nodded to herself and said, "You can stay, but only because I'm nice."

He smirked and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Yumeko gasped and covered her eyes with one hand and hid her teddy bear's button eyes with the other. Mikan giggled at her daughter's reaction to their simple kiss. She stroked Yumeko's hair and said, "Wait until you get married."

Yumeko blinked and held her teddy close while Natsume growled under his breath. No man would touch his little girl.

The ticking of the clock told Mikan time passed at its own pace. It didn't take long for Yumeko to fall asleep between her parents. Natsume followed her example, falling into slumber with both his lovely ladies in his arms. Mikan smiled to herself as she pushed the bangs out of Natsume's closed eyes and then kissed Yumeko's cheek.

The child's hand grasped the front of Mikan's shirt and she held her daughter protectively. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"It was just a nightmare, nothing more. I'll never be alone." she whispered and slowly fell into a peaceful sleep.

**So what do you guys think? Terrible, right? My friends say I'm a good writer. Everyone at school says I am. (Wait... how did everyone know I write?!) But I dunno. What is your opinion?**

**Thanks for reading! -smile-**


End file.
